


Detention

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Random One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000





	

"Late again, Sam?" The teacher says as Sam walks into history class fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry Mr.Crowley." Sam says as he takes his seat.

"Detention." Crowley says before continuing the lesson.

Sam sighs and gets out his books. He'd been expecting detention but it still sucked. He tries to look on the bright side, at least He can get some work done.

****After School****

Sam walks into the library. He looks around for an empty table and soon finds one in the corner. It's not empty for long though, somebody walks over and plops down beside him. He doesn't make eye contact with whoever it is.

The teacher in charge of watching them lays down the rules before leaving the room. As soon as the teacher leaves people start whispering to each other.

Sam desides to try to do his work and do something productive with his time but before he can start doing anything, the person that sat next to him starts talking to him.

"Didn't think I'd see you in here Samsquatch."

Sam recognizes the voice as Gabriel, aka the junior he's been crushing on since he moved in next door while Sam was still in middle school.

"Hey Gabe." Sam replies, still looking at the table and trying to sound casual. Since he's looking down he misses the way Gabriel smiles at the use of his nickname.

"So, what'd you do to get detention? No offense but you're kind of a teachers pet."

"I was late to class," Sam says before adding, "and I'm not a teachers pet."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sam, but you're totally a teachers pet." Gabriel says with a smile.

Sam finally looks up from the table to look at Gabriel. He's wearing his usual outfit, jeans and a graphic tee.

"You alright there kiddo? You're staring." Gabriel says with a smirk.

Sam can feel himself blush and he quickly looks away. "Don't call me 'kiddo', I'm only two years younger than you."

"You know Sammich, your crush on me is kinda cute." Gabriel says after a moment of silence.

"What?" Sam asks louder than he meant to, people look over at him, he lowers his voice again before saying, "I don't have a crush on you."

Gabriel chuckles, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Sam."

"I don't." Sam defends.

"Alright." Gabriel says, still smiling.

"I don't." Sam repeats.

Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes, "Sam, you can barely get through a conversation with me without blushing. You can say you don't have a crush on me but that doesn't make it true."

Sam sighs and puts his head down on the desk.

"It alright. I kinda like you too." Gabriel says casually.

Sam looks up at him from the table, "Seriously?"

Gabriel nods, "Yup. You're cute and you put up with me." He says matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? This isn't another one of your pranks right?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Nope, not a trick."

"Since when?" Sam asks, still trying to determine if it's a trick or not.

"I dunno. A while?" Gabriel says with a shrug.

"You're serious?" Sam asks.

"Didn't I already say that?"

Sam gives him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Gabriel answers.

Sam still looks suspicious so Gabriel rolls his eyes and leans over to capture Sam in a kiss. It's quick and over too soon but it proves Gabe's point.

"Alright. So you're serious." Sam declares after the kiss is over.

"Yup." Gabriel agrees.

"So what now?" Sam asks.

"I dunno, maybe a date. Or, if you want, you can just go back to silently pining for me."

"A date sounds alright."

"Then it's settled." Gabe says with a smile.

Sam smiles back but tries to hide it. He's still a little nervous about the situation but he trusts that Gabriel isn't just playing a trick on him.

 


End file.
